


The Not-So Happiest Place on Earth

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Disney World & Disneyland, Finn is a nerd, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, No Dialogue, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Protective Poe, Protective Poe Dameron, Some Humor, Stormpilot, everything that could go wrong actually goes wrong, finn wears glasses, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey got Finn and Poe to FINALLY go on a date. But was this really a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Not-So Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt I got for Finnx3!!
> 
> "ok but imagine mordern au stormpilot being set up on a blind date by rey, everything that could go wrong goes wrong but they dont stop laughing and they just have a good time despite everything and they go on a second date after that"
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Poe noticed that Finn liked Disney things. His car had a bunch of tsum tsums that people could see from his back window, he was always humming Disney music, his coffee mugs were all Disney. Poe wanted to ask Finn out but didn't know where he'd take him. When Rey told him that she got him and Finn tickets to Disneyland, he was ecstatic. How she managed to do so didn't even matter to Poe! All he had to do now was actually ask Finn out. Finn and Poe work at an office together, and later that day in their cubicle he asked Finn out. it's just Disneyland Poe said. Finn smiled widely and nodded. He got up and hugged Finn tightly. Poe beamed. Disneyland here they come. 

***

Poe, who'd lived in California his entire life had been to Disneyland more times than he could count, but Finn has never been. Considering how much of a Disney fanatic Finn was, Poe was going to make sure that his was the best day of Finn's life. Poe had mapped out which lands they were going to visit and which rides they were going to go on to increase their level of fun. Poe knew his way around the park, and he knew that it was better to start in California Adventure than it was in Disneyland. Poe met up with Finn in Downtown Disney. They got some snacks and shakes from Jamba Juice and talked lightly about their day. Poe noticed that Finn looked nervous, and wasn't as chatty as he usually was. 

What's wrong? Poe asked, wanting to make sure that Finn was happy. Finn laughed and told him that he has a fear of rollercoasters, and that he rarely goes on them. He didn't want Poe to judge him. Poe reassured him, that the reason why they were going on this date wasn't for the rollercoasters, but for each other. Sure, Poe had to rethink the ENTIRE day, but he was with Finn. This was just one little bump in the road. Poe told Finn that they'd better hurry and get to the park. Finn smiled and said okay. 

***

This was a  _terrible_ idea. As much as Poe loved Disneyland, he also forgot that it was in the middle of July, which is quite possibly the WORST time to go to Disneyland. It was very hot, and very overcrowded. And because Finn didn't like rollercoasters, they couldn't go on Splash Mountain to cool off. Poe decided to give up on his plan since it was pretty much a bust, and he let Finn decide what they were going to do. Finn chuckled lightly and confessed to Poe that he was a sucker for the classic Disney films, and that he'd love to meet all of the princesses, and go to Fantasyland. Poe laughed, mainly at Finn's child-like personality but also because he couldn't believe that he- a grown man- was about to spend time with a date taking pictures with women in ball gowns. But it's what Finn wanted, so of course he was going to do it. 

***

Nearly Two and a half hours later and finally they were done. Poe had bought Finn an autograph book, and just chuckled to himself lightly at how much of a dork Finn was. They went on every single ride in Fantasyland. _Even Mr. Toad's Wild Ride._ After the last ride, Alice in Wonderland, Poe grabbed Finn's hand, Poe told him it was to help guide them through the crowds, _Finn didn't care what the reason was._ Poe led them towards tomorrow land. Tomorrow land was always the most crowded land in Disney, and thanks to the latest Star Wars film, the crowd index just seemed even worse. Finn squeezed Poe's hand even tighter and Poe realized that even though he wasn't going to get on any rollercoasters, and that he had just spent the last two hours taking pictures and waiting in lines with screaming little girls, he was with Finn. And that's all that mattered. 

So.. what is it that you wanna do? Poe asked. Finn looked at Poe quizzically. There was no way that Finn was going to allow Poe to make him decide what they were going to do all day! Especially not after the fact that he had been so nice and open to his weirdness. Finn told Poe to decide. Poe nodded and asked if Finn was hungry. Finn said not yet. Poe smiled and grabbed Finn's hand even harder, he lead them to Star Tours. Usually the wait time is at least an hour, but because it had shut down and had just reopened, it was a 15 minute wait time. Poe watched Finn's face as Finn took in everything. The atmosphere of the ride. When they got further into the queue, Finn watched the video about Star Tours. When Finn realized that he was being watched he chuckled and looked away. Poe had to reassure him, that he wasn't staring at him in a bad way. 

You're beautiful. Poe told Finn. Finn beamed. 

***

After Star Tours, Poe and Finn rode The Buzz Lightyear ride. After they got off Poe asked Finn if he was hungry and when Finn was about to answer his stomach growled. Well.. that answered it for him. Poe and Finn got some churros and some coke, and sat and watched the Jedi Training show. Poe nuzzled his face in Finn's shoulders. Finn smiled and looked at Poe again. Finn felt bad for how terrible the day had started out, granted it was now getting better, but he still felt bad. 

Finn told Poe that he wanted to get on a rollercoaster. Poe's face looked shocked, and he nodded slowly. Poe decided to start Finn off easy, they waited for two hours in line for Space Mountain. The whole time Finn looked drained and nervous, he tried his best to cover it up, but he couldn't really put anything past Poe. 

Poe told Finn that he didn't have to do it if he didn't want to, but Finn insisted that he did. Finn really did want to, he wanted to do it for Poe.

But when they got off of the ride and the first thing Finn did was throw up, he wasn't thinking about Poe at all.  

***

Poe helped Finn, and he felt really bad about what had just happened. Finn assured Poe that it was alright. Finn was more embarrassed that he just threw up. Poe decided that a nice, slow ride, was best for them. He asked Finn if he was okay with going on Haunted Mansion, and Finn nodded. Taking a sip of the water that Poe had bought for him. 

Poe led them to the train station to New Orleans Square, as they approached the platform, Poe realized that the train wasn't moving. One of the cast members told Poe that the train wasn't working right now. Poe sighed angrily and thanked the cast member. They were going to have to walk all the way from Tomorrow land to New Orleans Square, and in this weather plus with the crowd. It was going to be a while to get there. 

They talked while walking and Poe took Finn's hand. Finn felt like he was going to throw up again. 

***

The ride is shut down right now. They told Finn and Poe. Poe sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Finn clicked his tongue and thanked the cast members. 

What is the closes attraction to us? Finn asked. Poe bit his lip and said well, there's Pirates of the Caribbean, but that ride has a hill. Poe warned Finn, looking at him with concern written all over his face. Finn rolled his eyes and scoffed, this time he took lead them towards Pirates. Luckily Pirates only had a 30 minute wait. And while in line, Finn noticed that Poe looked defeated, and Finn couldn't figure out why. Finn reassured Poe that he was having a good time. Poe smiled, and looked a little bit more like himself. Finn told Poe that he was  _spectacular_ at impersonations and could pretend to be anyone. Poe snorted. Finn said that he was serious. Poe nodded and started calling out different names. Names of people that they knew, famous people, and different characters. 

Finn wasn't kidding, he really was spectacular. 

When they went down the hill, Poe held onto Finn and pressed himself closer to him, to make sure that Finn felt safe. 

Finn never felt safer. 

***

It was now 1 in the afternoon. Poe and Finn went to eat at a nice cafe in New Orleans Square. While they were eating a jazz band came out and started playing. Next thing Poe knew Finn was grabbing his arm and squeezing it so hard that Poe was certain it was going to bruise. 

What, what buddy? Poe asked. Finn sputtered and couldn't even speak he just pointed wildly at a woman in green. Poe squinted his eyes and realized that it was Tiana. The only princess, they didn't see in fantasy land. Finn had told Poe that Tiana was his favorite princess not only because she was black, but because she worked really hard to get what she wanted. Finn also liked the movie because Poe reminded him of Naveen, but he wasn't going to tell Poe that. Finn watched Tiana dance and sway with the music clapping and smiling. He was in complete awe. After the show Tiana stood and took pictures with the guests. 

Do you wanna take a picture? Poe asked Finn. Finn stared dumbfounded. Poe laughed and paid for the bill. He grabbed Finn's hand and forced him to stand in line to meet his favorite princess. 

 ***

 Finn was still gushing about meeting Tiana. Poe listened politely and laughed at how much Finn was enjoying himself. Despite everything that was going wrong, it seemed like this wasn't such a bad day. 

They somehow ended up in Adventure land. Poe asked if Finn wanted to ride Indiana Jones, and Finn paused. He looked into Poe's eyes and realized he had no need to be afraid. Poe was there with him. Finn nodded and warned him that the ride was bumpy, and that there was a hill. Finn didn't care. Poe was with him. 

Poe smiled and took his hand. 

Once on the ride, they were having so much fun, Finn thought why the hell was he every afraid to do this.

Then the ride stopped. Everything went black and Poe grabbed Finn's hand. He squeezed it, and told Finn that everything was okay. 

Attention my friends! I'm sorry but the cars have seemed to stop! Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicles at all times! Someone will be there to assist you! The automated voice told them.

Poe looked at Finn and told him to look at him. Finn was breathing heavily, it felt like he was going to have a panic attack. Poe looked him in the eye. Poe assured Finn that everything was going to be okay. Poe kissed Finn's cheeks lightly and Finn smiled. He rested his head on Poe's shoulders and felt like everything was going to be okay. 

Two hours. They were stuck on the ride for two hours. 

***

Poe looked hopeless, and Finn tried his best to cheer him up. He thought that The Tiki Room, might be good for that. They got some dole whip and sat down watching the old birds sing about gods and flowers. Poe wanted to be respectful but he hates this damn attraction. Not only is it boring, but the accents that the birds had were over dramatic and just downright offensive. 

Finn turned to Poe and said that this show sucks. 

Poe smiled.

***

Poe felt a little better after the Tiki Room, but still felt bad about how the way that the whole day had gone. It was about 7:30 at night, and Poe figured that he owned Finn at least one good ride. 

Poe suggested that they head over to California Adventure, that he had a surprise for Finn. 

Finn smiled and said that he was open to it. Poe grabbed his hand, and lead him towards Main Street. 

They talked about their hopes and dreams before getting jobs and working at a boring office. Poe told Finn that he wanted to join the Air Force, and that all his life he worked really hard to get there, but because of his dyslexia, it was very difficult. Finn listened to Poe speak, and tried not to picture Poe in an uniform. He would look really good in one. 

Finn told Poe that he thought that he was smart, even if a bunch of people told him throughout his life that he wasn't. Poe beamed, and blushed. He coughed awkwardly and asked Finn about his own life. 

Finn confessed to Poe that he's always wanted to work here in Disneyland. Poe stopped walking and took both of Finn's hands in his own. Poe looked Finn straight in the eyes, and told him that he should do it! 

Finn didn't have any clue where to start. 

Poe bit his lip and bounced on his feet, he shook Finn's hand and lead them to City Hall. 

Poe asked the receptionist about possible job openings in the park. 

Finn beamed. 

***

 They left the park holding onto each other, and in Finn's other hand he gripped tightly onto the pamphlet and the information of people to call about getting a job. It was now 8:45, Poe knew that the fireworks would start soon, they'd have to hurry if they'd make it on time to ride at least one more ride. 

They waited in line and watched eagerly as the woman working the ticket machines processed their tickets.

Sorry, these aren't park hopper tickets. She informed them. Poe's mouth fell completely open and Finn lead them out of the line. 

That's okay, we can go back to Disneyland. Finn said. 

Poe laughed. He told Finn that they didn't get the park re-entery stamp. Plus who would want to go back to Disneyland? The crowds would be insane!

Finn's face fell flat as he took in Poe's words. He didn't want this night to end. Poe watched him sadly and mumbled that he was sorry. 

Sorry?! What did he have to be sorry about?

Poe told Finn that between the throwing up and getting stuck on a ride, he just wanted Finn to be happy. 

Finn shut him up with a chaste kiss, he pulled back, and smiled at Poe, he looked at Poe's lips, and Poe pulled him in closer. Poe kissed Finn again, they stayed like that kissing lightly enough to try and not draw in any attention to themselves. They both pulled away and Poe cupped Finn's face. 

Finn told Poe that this was a great day, despite all of the setbacks. Poe smiled. He offered to sit and watch the fireworks with Finn. Finn would be glad too. 

Poe sat and Finn got comfy in between his legs. Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's waist, and they warmed each other up. Poe forgot how cold Disneyland could be. He hopped that Finn was warm. They talked a little and waited for the fireworks to start.

Ladies and Gentlemen, due to the wind speeds, the fireworks show is cancelled for tonight. But please enjoy The Diamond Celebration show. 

Of course the show could only be seen from inside the park, and not from outside. 

Poe and Finn just laughed about their luck. 

Finn bit his lip and turned to look at Poe. He asked Poe out on another date. 

Poe accepted.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my tumblr @otp-kylux!


End file.
